


I Can't Decide (whether you should live or die)

by Lunarlux



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And Tony's a dick so he fits in nicley, Angel!Tony, Angels are Dicks, Gen, Steve is a little shit, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is an angel, Wingfic, mentions of supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment his heart stopped beating, was when he actually gained one. Weird right? Now he's been tasked to watch over the Avengers with his new best friend, which shouldn't be a problem but the fact that they aren't mourning him, like at all, and they're still using his house for god's sake, is a problem.</p><p>(or the one where nobody cares that Tony Stark died, and he came back as an angel.)</p><p> </p><p>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven<br/>Please don't hang your head and cry<br/>No wonder why<br/>My heart feels dead inside<br/>It's cold and hard and petrified<br/>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br/>We're going for a ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I lost a life, but I gained a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever finish this, but I really want to. It has been put in the middle of my list of things I need to write which has:
> 
> -No seriously, I'm a girl (Finished 1 chapter)  
> \- Sing me a Song  
> -Hear the ocean in our ears  
> -The Sun will Fall when the Moon Rises  
> -Feet turning black (is this the path we must walk?)  
> \- the second part of the To Bare Your Soul series  
> \- I can't Decide (whether you should live or die)  
> -A BUNCH OF UNWRITTEN IDEAS 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is un'beta'd so tell me if there is any mistakes.

Tony blasted the metal thingy off of Cap and flew off to help Black Widow. Steve was now yelling orders into the comm and he was flinging his shield around like crazy. “Iron man, go right!” Instead he went left to grab a little boy from the dangerzone. Steve was yelling at him from over the comm and he was ignoring it because he heard something.

Tony looked to his left where a whirring sound was coming from and was hit by a beam of green and knocked out of the sky.

He flailed shamelessly in the air, trying to get the suit to power up again but it wouldn’t. He slammed into the pavement and lost consciousness.

When he woke up again he had a massive headache, and was lying on scratchy sheets, so he knew he was in shield medical. He opened his eyes and saw that nobody was there. He wasn’t in shield medical. He wasn’t even alive.

The angel that stood in front of him smiled at him and said, “Welcome to heaven, Tony Stark.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He replied.

The angel rolled her eyes and said, “I’m Arianrhod, you can call me Ara.”

“I can’t be dead!” He said ignoring the grey eyed beauty in front of him, “I haven’t even proven myself to stupid Captain I got a stick up my butt America.”

“If you would shut up for a second,” Ara snapped, “Maybe I would have gotten to tell you that you have a choice.”

Tony perked up and said, “Go on.”

“You can choose to become an angel like I did or you can live here in heaven.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’ll take being an angel.” Ara handed him a paper to sign and after he was done it poofed away.

“Good.” She said clapping her hands together. Her grey eyes shined with something mischievous and her black hair flowed gracefully around her face. “Get ready for angel boot camp, Anthony.”

“Wait, what?!” He said with wide eyes. He looked down and saw that he was now standing and was wearing a white shirt with light grey pants.

“It’s how you gain your wings and become an official angel.” She smirked at him. “Always read the fine print.”

He looked at her with calculating eyes. After a moment his lips broke out into a smile and he said, “I think we should be friends.”

Ara laughed and returned his smile, “I think we should be too.”


	2. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am totally updating this when I should be updating all the other wip's I have been ignoring for the past months.
> 
> Un'beta'd please tell me if there is any mistakes.

Angel boot camp was _hard_. Not just hard, very, very annoying too. By the time it had ended, and he had passed, it seemed like it’d been two years. When he told Ara this, she laughed at him shamelessly, and told him time works differently in Heaven; it doesn’t actually pass, in a sense.

 They were sitting in the room they lived in together; each partnership has an apartment type room, it didn’t matter if they were opposite genders. Relationships here in Heaven were approved in any forms, gay, straight, anything really.

 The room itself was fairly small; two beds on one side and a bathroom straight across it. Ara had explained that they didn’t actually need to use it, but some people were so used to it they put it in every room.  They would go to the mess hall for meals, not that they needed food, and anything else they needed they could go to the center, which had all sorts of things to do.

He was sitting on his bed with Ara, and was tracing the arc reactor with his fingers. The arc reactor was still with him and Ara told him that it was bonded to his life force; so it can’t be removed anymore and it had endless power; it was where his grace was stored. Ara's grace was stored in her eyes, that's why they glowed every now and then.

Ara had her legs draped across his lap, and she was leaning on the end of the bed. He sat there watching her wings twitch nervously. Her wings were really beautiful in a wild untamed sort of way that is different from all the other angels. The color is also very odd. The color of an angel’s wings reflects their personality. Most angels’ wings are white or a light pastel color. Ara’s wings are huge and black that bleeds into silver two feet from the bottom; feathers uncombed and sticking out every now and then. Her wings span sixteen feet, almost eleven feet taller than her body. When he asked why her wings look so wildly and dark, she told him that she had been witch in her past life. Witches and other monsters don’t go to Heaven, they go to purgatory. She explained that for a witch to go to Heaven was unheard of, and for her to be offered the chance to become a angel, was so absurd to other angels that they didn’t talk to her.  The color, she said, was probably a result of her magic. She also said that she still had her magic and can use it when she wants, but she never did because she was already an outcast.

It was an “hour” until he would go to the ceremony to gain his wings. He wasn’t nervous, but Ara was; he could tell by the way her wings wouldn’t stop twitching.

“Ara.” He said and her right wing snapped out and put a hole into the wall next to her bed.

“Oh shit, sorry!” She apologized and lifted her hand into a sweeping motion. The wall laced back together and she curled her wings tighter into her body. “What, Tony?”

“Stop twitching.”

“I am not twitching!” She snapped back.

“You took out a freaking wall!” He flung his arms into the air. He sighed and combed a hand through his hair. “Fine, I give up. I just don’t understand why _you’re_ nervous. I mean, c’mon, I’ve got this in the bank.”

“I just hope we’re not assigned to some asshole that you’re probably going to end up killing.” She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Wait, what? What asshole? Why am I going to end up killing him? Why not you? You have a really low tolerance level.”

“Angel pairs get assigned to watch over groups or families of people and make sure they’re not going to die. Kind of like guardian angels.” She explained to him. “But you’re probably going to kill them because you’re going to get distracted and they’re going to get smashed or something.”

“I am offended. I was a super hero you know.” He huffed and shoved her legs off his lap. She stuck her tongue out at him, and got up.

“Let’s go, the ceremony’s gonna start.” She said while dragging him to his feet and out of the room.

~~

Tony is the last to get his wings since he was the last person to die in this interval of angels.

They tell him to remove his shirt and begin chanting in Latin. He know everything now, its part of training, so the language is no longer meaningless gibberish.

When he gets blessed and the mark of god on his shoulder, a small tiny scar, his wings begin to grow. It’s painful, as painful Ara told him it would be, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. The whole time he’s been here, he’s told himself that he could be a hero again.

When the wings are finally out of his back, the mirror they placed in front of him shows eighteen feet long wings. They have the same wild and untamed feature as Ara’s. His wings are also an oddity; they are an equal mix of bright red and gold feathers, which bleed into an electric blue that resembles the arc reactor two feet from the bottom.

When the ceremony is over Ara rushes over and pulls Tony into a bone crushing hug. She grabs his hand and pulls him along the glittering road that leads into the center. He never really spent time in the center before, he was always training.

They enter an ice cream shop and Ara orders a vanilla cone from the soul behind the counter. He orders chocolate. They thank the soul and go to sit outside.

“We’re going to get assigned tomorrow.” She tells him excitedly.

“Already, I just graduated. I don’t even know how to fly.”

“We have practically forever to do that!” She says. “We can get you all bad assed up, and tomorrow when we get assigned it’ll be awesome.”

“I thought we’re not supposed to show ourselves.” Tony sighs and puts his head in hands.

“We aren’t, but it always ends up happening anyway. We can’t do anything when we don’t show ourselves, we just influence them. They usually shrug it off and end up almost dying.” She says finishing her ice cream.

“That’s nice.” He says finishing his own cone. “Let’s go test these bad boys out.”


	3. Couldn't say I saw that coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a slight supernatural au in it, you don't need to know anything though since it's not canon at all.
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd, tell me if you see any mistakes.
> 
> Updates every friday.

After four months in living time, but barely a couple of hours in Heaven time, it’s time for them to get their assignment. They had worked on Tony’s fighting and flying skills and a bunch of other things.

Tony wanted to fly to the Hall, which was in the middle of the center, but Ara had refused. She insisted that _we are going to walk because the novelty of wings will wear out pretty soon; I mean c’mon you already flew around as Iron Man._ Tony knew fighting her was pretty much useless so he followed her out of their room and into the street.

The street, a golden expanse of stone, had millions of rooms lined up on either side of them. The street was usually empty since angels and souls flew everywhere they went. Today there was a young angel, no older than thirty, with huge midnight blue wings that probably expanded twenty feet or more. As they got closer to the angel Tony saw that this man had black hair that resembled bed head, and if Tony squinted he could see the prettiest blue eyes.

Ara’s greeting pushed Tony out of his thoughts. “Hey Cas!”

“Cas” looked up at them and the worry crease in his forehead ceased to exist. “Hi Ara, I see you got your partner. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Castiel.” Cas stuck out his hand and Tony shook it.

“I’m Tony.”

“You look conflicted Cas, what’s wrong?” Ara asked.

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m going on a date with Dean.”

“You have literally been on millions of dates with Dean, what’s so different about this one?” Ara rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know. It just feels different.” Cas said exasperated.

“You’re overreacting, it’ll be fine.” Ara smiled patting Cas on the back.

Cas nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It was nice meeting you Tony.” He said as he walked off.

They began walking towards the center again. Tony asked what he’d been dying to know the whole time they’d been talking to Cas. “What’s his story?”

Ara threw him a cheeky grin. “Well, Cas is one of the original angels. He was actually the last angel that God made himself before he just recruited people. He was assigned to Dean and Sam Winchester; they were hunters of the supernatural, demons and stuff. So they died after stopping the apocalypse in 2011, about three living months after I died, but that’s not really important. They were offered to be angels and they accepted. Humans aren’t allowed to be with angels in a romantic way, so when Sam died he got with Gabriel one of the first angels made; they knew each other before that. Dean and Cas had so much ust it was ridiculous and Dean asked Cas out and so on. They’ve been dating for a long ass time, and they are so cute if I wasn’t dead I’d have diabetes.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, “You know something.”

She sent him a sneaky look and replied, “I know lots of things.”

“Tell me.”

“Dean’s going to propose to Cas.” She danced excitedly. Tony chuckled and looked around only to realize they were at the Hall. The Hall is where all the official records of assignments are and where they are assigned. It sort of looked like grand central mixed with the Taj Mahal.

Ara led him through the huge golden double doors into the foyer which had a waiting area and a check in desk. “We’re Arianrhod Colesmith and Tony Stark, here to get assigned.” Ara said to the soul at the desk. The soul nodded and gave them passes that helped them through security. They walked down the hallway and stopped at the end in front of a black rimmed and frosted glass door. Ara turned the knob and walked in holding the door open for Tony.

When he walked in, Tony saw someone he hadn’t thought about in a long time. His stomach churned as he looked at the person in front of him in shock. “Phil?!”


	4. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes back to when he died and how the avengers react.
> 
> Updates Fridays and is un'beta'd as usual.

The fight was over and Steve’s suit was drenched with sweat. They all gathered up around Tony and Thor pulled off the mask with little effort. The arc reactor was dim and Tony’s face was slack. The Hulk roared and everyone anticipated Tony’s heart restarting and for him to wake up and start complaining.

Tony didn’t budge, the arc reactor didn’t flicker to life again, and nothing happened. They scrambled to get the rest of the Iron Man armor off of Tony’s body as the shield medical team came to resuscitate him.

They stored the armor in a box and watched sullenly as the medics carefully put Tony’s limp body onto a gurney. The Hulk calmed down and faded back into Bruce, who immediately took the clothing from one of the shield agents and put it on.

The team got on a quinjet separate from Tony and didn’t worry about him not surviving, because Tony always woke up.

Once they got to the shield headquarters they headed straight to debrief. When they were almost done one of the junior field agents knocked on the door. Fury called him in and the young agent looked sullen.

“What do you want?” Fury asked impatiently at the twitching agent.

“I was asked by the medical team to relay a message to you, Director.” The young man stumbled out.

“Well, what is it?” Fury snapped his expression getting colder.

“Um… Uh…” The agent turned as pale as a sheet and swallowed thickly. He looked at the Avengers with awe and terror as he said, “Mr. Stark couldn’t be revived and they called it.”

The whole room was shocked into varying degrees of shock, even Fury looked surprised. The agent looked like he was going to throw up and looked expectantly at Fury.

The first one who spoke up was Jasper Sitwell, who was the new avenger handler. “You may go now Agent Jameston.”

Agent Jameston practically ran from the room, almost wetting himself in the process.

The avengers sat in silence as they took in the news. Tony Stark was dead.


End file.
